In U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,250, food and pharmaceutical compositions containing short chain monounsaturated fatty acids (MUFAs) and methods of using them are disclosed. In particular, as set forth in detail in that patent, MUFA compositions were formulated to produce beneficial improvements in the metabolic processing of lipids or glucose in animals to which the compositions of matter are regularly administered. Beneficial improvements in the metabolic processing of lipids are evidenced by different effects in various tissues. Generally, the metabolic processing of lipids may include any or all steps in the metabolic pathways which include, in part, lipid uptake from dietary sources, hydrolysis, esterification of fatty acids to produce other lipid species, packaging of lipids into lipoproteins, lipid transport, lipid storage in tissues, lipid or lipoprotein cellular uptake, lipid synthesis, enzymatic modification and catabolism, and pathological lipid deposition in arteries, liver, heart and in adipose tissue. As set forth in the disclosure of that patent in detail, regular or systematic administration of the formulated MUFA compositions provide beneficial improvements in metabolic processing.
Monounsaturated fatty acids which occur naturally have been asserted to provide beneficial effects. Macadamia nuts, for example, are a significant natural raw palmitoleic material from which to isolate palmitoleic acid triglycerides (C16:1). Macadamia nuts contain high levels of palmitoleic acid, which comprises in excess of 19% of the fatty acid composition of macadamia nut oil. In addition, the other fatty acids of macadamia nut oil are closely similar in both identity and quantity to those present in olive oil.
In brief, MUFAs selected from the group composed of palmitoleic acid (C16:1) and its positional isomers, myristoleic (tetradecenoic) acid (C14:1) and its positional isomers and lauroleic (dodecenoic) acid (C12:1), or their mixtures, whether as free acids, salts or esters thereof, are known to provide improvements in the metabolic processing of lipids. However, natural sources for such MUFAs, such as macadamia nut oil, are in limited supply. In order to satisfy the demands for MUFAs, especially to provide new sources for such MUFA compositions, improved methods are needed.